


Midnight Truths

by Justagirlwithapen



Series: Soulmate AU - Importants object tats with various ships and fandoms [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlwithapen/pseuds/Justagirlwithapen
Summary: Soulmate AU where people receive a tattoo of an object or idea or something that means a lot to their soulmate either when the soulmate is born or if the soulmates older, at birth.





	Midnight Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what the summary says, soulmate tats essentially. Probably gonna do this for more ships. Feel free to lemme know any ships y'all would like me to do :]

Percy thought his tattoo was pretty dope. I mean, seriously, a giant black and white wolf up his side with open and angry jaws just below his sternum, and a single bright blue eye? Awesome! And then he meets Jason Grace, with his bright, bright blue eyes, and the butterflies start. When he learns the other was raised by wolves, he’s a blushing mess, but doesn’t let it show. 

Jason thought himself a bit unlucky. I mean, unlike the majority of people, he had an entire sleeve of a tat. An entire sleeve of swirling vivid blues of waves and the purpley red of an octopus wrapped around his bicep and oranges and yellows and black and white of little fish throughout. Yeah, it was gorgeous, but he was Roman. Romans hate water. If they found out their Praetor was destined to be with an ocean lover? He’d be doomed. So he wears opaque yet thin longsleeves at all times. He doesn’t go to the communal baths. He hides it from, well, all. Then he’s on a mission to find a son of Poseidon. An ocean lover. A boy. He talks with Annabeth, his ex, and learns that his favorite fish is the clownfish and sea creature is the octopus, and he finds himself falling for a stranger. Then he meets him, this Percy Jackson, this wild haired bright eyed hero. And they become friends, and Jason wants to know the other’s soulmate tat before making a move. And Percy notices he never wears anything less than longsleeves, even when swimming, and Jason notices how the other boy never takes off his shirt. 

And one night, they’re chilling on the roof of Cabin 3, before curfew, unnoticed. And Percy asks about Jason’s, and Jason is vague. Jason asks about Percy’s, and Percy is vague. But Percy’s curious, and he makes a deal with Jason: he’ll show the Roman his tat, if the Roman will show the Greek shows his. Jason agrees, and the shuffle so they’re back to back, and they take off their shirts, Percy shucking off his loose tank, and Jason peeling off his long sleeve from his sweat soaked body. They take a breath, count to three, and turn to face each other. Jason is mesmerized by the Wolf, by Lupa, encompassing the Greek’s body, and Percy is staring at the ocean on the other’s arm.

“Lupa,” whispers Jason, reaching out a hand, as if to touch the tattoo and see if it was real, if this was all real. 

Percy touched the blowfish, behind some reeds. “Paul Blofis, my step dad.”

The blue fish nearby. “Mom.”

The mini minnow. “My little sis.”

The clown fish. “Me.”

Then the octopus, perched on the shoulder, tentacles stretched in what Jason could now see as a loving embrace. “You.”

The next day, they walked hand in hand, Jason in a borrowed tank from Percy, revealing the ocean on his arm. And when they swam, Percy was shirtless for once. And they were happy.


End file.
